Orphans Beloved- Very Gone Girl
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved-"Very Gone Girl…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldon verse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

"So look, I hate to ask this…" Sarah, seated in living room of Alison and Donald Hendrix…Ally, prewarned, having first carted Oz and Gemma to her mother's.

"Nonsense, Sarah…The defense fund is to defend us. You've been doing that. Of course you can have it." Alison in chair nodding… "I mean…Donnie?" she turned to him seated next to her.

"Of course…Ally, it's your father's insurance money, it's your decision…" he patted her hand. "But since you asked…First, thanks, you're the greatest…Second…Whatever Sarah and Kira need, certainly." Eager nod. "I'm just glad we have it to help."

"Oooohhhh…" Ally teared up. "Isn't he wonderful, Sarah? You are so wonderful…I love you so much, so much…" she leaned to hug him. He sheepishly accepting, indicating an embarrassed Sarah, watching…

"Oh, Sarah understands." Contented sigh as she released him and leaned back. "I've been such a monster this year to you. A little overkill the other way's only fair and I love to do it." Beam…

"Great…" Sarah nodded… "Well...I'll…"

"Cause I would never want you to think I really was, ever, the kind of woman like….Oh…" Ally, weeping now.

"Of course not…Ally…Everything you did was, in hindsight, perfectly understandable and justified. Well, almost…" he caught her warning look…And the beam of mutual understanding…

The family slays together…

"I mean…Uh, Chad…Of course…"

"Ohhhh…" Ally, weeping again…

"But I understand…" he hurriedly put up a hand…

"Sorry…" Sarah eyed them… "Didn't mean to stir up old memories…Best past and forgotten, right?"

"Oh, it's not that…" Donnie sighed. "It's really my fault…"

"Oooohhhh…No…" Ally shook head.

"I suggested we go and see 'Gone Girl' last night…" he explained.

"Oh?" Sarah stared.

"That awful, evil, woman…Aynsley, if Aynsley had really been my monitor…" Ally noted, wiping eyes. "I know I acted terribly…But I'm not…" weeping again…

"No, no…Ally." Donnie patted her… "You were never like that…You had every reason to suspect me. I was guilty…A dupe…But guilty."

"He's so wonderful, isn't he?" Ally, patting. "Oh, Sarah. I only hope you patch up things with Cal and he turns out as wonderful as my sweet cuddle bear here." Hugging Donnie.

That he is…Brittle smile…

And why should you get such a prize…Of all of us…?

"I still can't believe Cal would just leave you and Kira like that…" Donnie noted as Ally released, patting him happily. "He seemed like such a great guy…"

"Well, I guess I'm not much good at pickin' em." Sarah shrugged. "Paul, all my other guys, now Cal…Looks like I didn't inherit your gene for dating radar, Ally. But really, thanks guys." She rose. "This 10000 will really be a lifesaver. But it's only a loan of course…Soon as I can…"

"No worries…" Ally put up a hand. "Just take good care of Kira and let us know if you need anything else…Donnie?" She looked to him. "What if they stayed here for a while?"

"Absolutely…" he nodded. "You should, Sarah. You and Kira would be safe and she could get to know her cousins…They'd love to meet her and you, I know."

Hmmn…Rachel pondered, pasting overwhelmed by the bourgeois philanthropy nervous smile, brushing hair carefully (mind the wig) back.

If I claimed Mrs. S wouldn't let Kira out of her and Felix's sight…

And it should be at least two weeks before Calvin, my niece, and the tramp return from their sojourn to find poor missing Auntie Helena, thanks to my "clues".

And two weeks…? For me, supplemented in my usual kinkiness by the tramp's slatten sexual promiscuity? Please…I'll have brother-in-law eating out of unmentionable parts in five days. Though perhaps it's time a new and strong(er) Alison Hendrix took the field after she "unmasks" and sadly, kills, her evil sister Rachel attempting to steal money and rebuild her shattered career.

After all…He chose the film…He clearly wants a capable, cultured woman of strength like that…One who can mold him into the man he should be while his beautiful sweetness graces her life…And who would/will kill for him. Would she?…Eyeing Ally narrowly in an off-guard moment…Hardly. Obviously therefore, I'm the one for him.

And I love kids…


End file.
